1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair accessories such as hair bands barrettes and hair clips, and more specifically, to an organizer or holder for storing and maintaining various types of hair accessories. The hair organizer of the present invention provides storage of metallic and non metallic hair accessories, and can be placed on a countertop, in a drawer, or on a wall or door. Storage of the hair accessories allows for less clutter and more space in bathroom or bedroom drawers.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists in the prior art hair accessory and bow organizers, jewelry containers and boxes, vanity racks and the like. Many of the prior art organizers have drawers and compartments, and contain several movable parts. These drawers and compartments hold excess hair accessories that otherwise are not accommodated on the organizer. As a result, elastic hair bands, barrettes and the like are thrown into these drawers, making a tangled mess of the hair accessories.
Other organizers are equipped to handle a particular type of hair accessory such as a bow or a hair band, but are not versatile to accommodate several different types of hair accessories. Still other organizers are bulky and not stowable in a drawer or on a countertop without taking up substantial space. Other prior art organizers are not attachable to a wall or door. Some prior art organizers have multiple stackable parts such that a user must remove at least one stackable part to store a hair accessory. Other prior art organizers have elaborate storage spaces to store hair bands and the like with hinged doors to hide the storage spaces.
Yet, none of the prior art devices provide a hair accessory organizer that is capable of holding and storing virtually every type of hair accessory and is easy to access and store such hair accessories without need of moving various parts, or open doors or drawers. Moreover, none of the prior art provides such a versatile organizer is easily stowable on a counter top, on a wall or door, or in a drawer.